


Ninjipple 3; At Boob's End

by ChingKittyCat



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Gen, Nipples, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChingKittyCat/pseuds/ChingKittyCat
Summary: Yamikage had defected over to Nightmare's side after freeing him from the GSA's trap. Nightmare wants to make sure Yamikage won't repeat those traitorous actions with him.-Rated T for shirt covered strawberry shaped men.Sequel toNinjippleandNinjipple 2; The Areola's Revenge.[Fic Art]





	Ninjipple 3; At Boob's End

   Yamikage hadn't the privilege or ability to utter a single word when Enemy had whisked him and his fellow ninjas away. The mighty wizard's shackles had dissolved and fluttered away with the wind, and soon he'd risen himself up once more as to swallow the little group with his endless starscape of a cape. Then, after a moment in the void, Yamikage and his followers had appeared in the steel confines of a brand new place.

   It appeared to be a very clean room, though it was dreadfully cold. Yamikage shivered from it, seeing his breath in the air. His fellow ninjas did the same, slightly huddling together for warmth like penguins. 

   Enemy floated, closing his cape and looking outside of the room's window. They'd arrived at some sort of tower which overlooked construction teams.. All of which worked in the further, supposedly real void of space. Wherever they were now, it was deep into Enemy's territory, and completely unknown to the aliens who now stood with the wizard.

   "Scan them for devices, execute those thought to be spies."

   The wizard stated blandly, not even looking towards those whom he commanded. Yamikage now noticed in the room there were, indeed, guards. They were armored and armed to the teeth with all sorts of weapony. Not to mention they were very buff, and probably had six packs underneath their armor even if some weren't mammals.

   They began to escort away ninjas who begrudgingly allowed them to take them to wherever they were going. Yamikage was about to be grabbed.

   "Leave the one with the brown ponytail."

   Enemy hadn't moved or looked away from the window to see Yamikage was about to go off with the rest, but he'd gave the command anyways. The large alien who was probably going to grab Yamikage by the wrist like a parent dragging their child.

   After most of the security left with the group, it was only Enemy and himself in the room. 

   Yamikage was honestly scared enough that he'd reverted back to internally calling this man 'Enemy' in his mind, as if minutes before he hadn't just shouted out his actual name, as if he had a deathwish.

   "I have no sympathy for Star Warriors. As far as I am concerned.. You are nothing but pests that I exterminate from my home. Your species seeks my misery, and I seek your extinction."

   Enemy- excuse him, Nightmare spoke in a collected manner that chilled Yamikage further. Like the room hadn't done that already. Yamikage looked to the guards for any sort of movements that showed aggression, but found none. He tried his best to keep his eyes on the gargantuan wizard. It was like craning one's neck up to look at the top of a skyscraper.

   "You do not seek my misery.. Despite my known hatred for your species and your mere existence, you have sacrificed your future to free me.. What is it exactly that you desire, Yamikage?"

   Nightmare took no expedience or emotion in his words, as if this was nothing more than just a passing conversation he wished to be over with.

   "I.. Don't know what I desire. I just knew.." Yamikage swallowed his words. "I just felt something in me that told me I was meant to join you."

   Nightmare must've not been satisfied with that answer, because he continued to be quiet. Yamikage felt the pressure of the room double down on him and he shivered further.

   "The idea of not having to fight your monsters anymore is certainly.. Nice." Yamikage added, sheepishly.

   Nightmare only brought out a slight hand, where when he moved his hand, a blue pterodactyl with one eye appeared in it. It flapped out of his hand and rushed at Yamikage, claws out. Yamikage drew his sword, but doubt flashed in his mind and caused him to falter on killing the creature as it came. It rammed into him, knocking him onto the floor.

   It had him pinned now.

   "What is it that you are willing to lose for safety and a new life, Yamikage?"

   This new situation Yamikage found himself on the floor and Nightmare's suggestion made the ninja struggle before ultimately stopping. He'd already given his future, his loyalty, yet Nightmare was apparently not satisfied with just that. What else could he possibly want? What did Yamikage have to give other than his own body and soul, at this point?

   "W-What do you want?" Yamikage tried to keep from stammering as he imagined body parts being torn from him.

   Nightmare hummed, thoughtful. After a long and drawn out silence that made sweat leak onto Yamikage's (unfortunately concealed) abs, Nightmare spoke in a completely flat, serious tone.

   "Your nipples."

   Nightmare's delivery was so straightforward Yamikage almost actually laughed at it, but he did his best to keep it in. The monster who currently had him pinned on the floor very clearly found it amusing, though, since it was laughing.

   "Your physique, as well.. I will take them from you, and you may earn them back should I see that you truly are a willing servant. You will be a featureless, muscleless man until this war ends. Until then you will serve from atop the monsters you seem to be so.. Enraptured with."

   Nightmare'd just called him a monsterfucker. Seriously. Yamikage would be mad, but honestly there's too many thoughts running through his head. Remorse was the largest, as the idea of parting with his glorious abs and nips was the worst thing that could ever happen to any nip-and-ab endowed man.

   Yamikage struggled a little bit under the grip of the dinosaur monster that held him down. He looked to the security, who seemed to be shuffling around and giggling to themselves. Nightmare either wasn't aware that everyone in the room found it ridiculous or he simply didn't care, because he hadn't changed his thoughts on what was going on.

   "..I.." Yamikage's voice was shaky from fear and amusement. "I'll give you that."

   Nightmare's silence was an agreement as his hand shifted inside his cloak. It glowed this terrible purple color, the same glow appearing on Yamikage's chest. He felt tingly and maybe a little dizzy. It smelled like permanent marker, making Yamikage cough before steadying his breath.

   The purple aura lifted from his body to show it had taken his nips and abs off, like when a digital artist moved a lineart layer far away from the place it was supposed to be. Just straight off, like it didn't even matter. It floated over to Nightmare's hand, then it sparkled into nothingness. 

   His abs and nips.. They spent their last moments sparkling. He'd get them back, though. He'd earn Nightmare's praise, and he'd earn back his right to have nipples and abs, like nature intended for him to have. 

   The monster removed itself from him, allowing him to get up. Nightmare didn't even look at the now nipless, abless man.

   "Dismissed." 

   Nightmare stated, and Yamikage shuffled off, feeling very naked despite having all his clothes on.

  
  
  



End file.
